Until the Last Rose Wilts
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: GinMado one-shot. It's their seven month anniversary and Madoka has to go through some scavenger hunt that Gingka set up if she wants to find where he is. To be frank, she finds it annoying despite the single rose he leaves at every spot. At least it will be worth it...right? Sequel to Feelings and Cake.


**I wrote this one-shot as a sequel to my first GinMado one-shot, Feelings and Cake. I'm not sure if I did a good job though. But I wrote it so might as well post it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB, obviously.**

* * *

Saturday the 14th.

Madoka smiled as she marked that particular date on the calendar with a heart. Seven months. That's how long they have been together.

Madoka giggled and wondered what Gingka had in plan for her. They have been dating ever since the last Valentine's Day when she made a cake for him as a gift. Now, it's been exactly seven months, meaning it's their seventh month anniversary.

Madoka picked up her brush and brushed out the tangles out of her hair. The last anniversaries they had were sweet but not utterly romantic. She remembered that last month, there was a tournament going on the day of the anniversary. Gingka ended up forgetting, much to her disappointment. Lucky for him, there was a new amusement park so he took the brunette mechanic there. It was the most romantic date they had with all the clichéd things they did like Gingka winning a teddy bear for her and having a romantic moment in the Ferris wheel.

She put on her white headband and checked on her full-body mirror to make sure she looked okay. A pink spaghetti strapped dress hugged her body perfectly with a white vest over it. Pink pumps with a small white bow adorned her feet and she wore the necklace Gingka gave to her on her birthday. It was a golden chain necklace with a pink heart-shaped opal gem.

Madoka didn't plan to get dressed this early. But since she got a text from Gingka almost two hours ago, saying to get dressed for their date and go to the kitchen, she figured he had a surprise for her and did as told.

Madoka decided that she looked perfect and went out of her room to the kitchen. Instead of Gingka being there, which she figured, there was a lone red rose laying on the countertop with a sticky note attached to it.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she went over and picked it up. She read the note.

"_If you found this note, which I'm sure you did, I'll tell you this. If you want to find the date, find all the roses first. Until then, enjoy my little scavenger hunt. The second rose will be found where we were called into an emergency. With all love my, Gingka."_

Madoka blushed and smiled. She smelled the rose, which luckily had all its thorns cut off. She thought about the hint. "Called into an emergency…?" she wondered until something in her mind clicked.

She grabbed her purse and keys before walking out. She sat inside her white convertible and began to drive to the WBBA.

She entered the lobby and saw her longtime friend, Hikaru. Hikaru noticed her all dolled up and smiled. "Hey Madoka. What brings you here," she said happily, although she already knew why.

Madoka knew as well. "You have the second rose, don't you?"

Hikaru chuckled and pulled out a rose with a sticky note from behind her tablet. Madoka took it and thanked her.

"_You now have the second rose! I knew you would find it. The next rose would be at the very first restaurant we ate out at as a couple."_

Madoka giggled, knowing the restaurant right away. "See you later Hikaru!"

"Have a good time on your anniversary!" Hikaru said with a smile.

Madoka drove to Chili's and parked. Leaning against the wall was Benkei. He spotted her and walked up to her car. "You are finally here Madoka!" Benkei cheered. "Any longer and I would have went inside to eat! The smell of the food is getting to me!"

Madoka smiled as he handed her the rose. "Thanks Benkei."

Benkei nodded and went inside to get food.

"_This one must be really easy to find. Next rose is where I fell asleep with you crying throughout the whole scene."_

Madoka raised an eyebrow then laughed. She remembered that anniversary. It was when they went to the movie theaters to watch a movie of Madoka's choice. She chose a romantic comedy. Gingka fell asleep halfway and Madoka cried a few times during some heartfelt moments. It was pretty funny.

She drove to the movie theaters and found Kenta waiting in the lobby. Kenta immediately went up to her and handed her the rose. "Here you go Madoka," he said. "I was worried that I'll miss Despicable Me 2!"

Madoka shook her head. "Thanks Kenta. Do you by any chance know what Gingka is planning?"

Kenta smiled mysteriously and said, "My lips are sealed. I'm pretty sure you'll like it. You should hurry because the others are waiting at their spots and it's getting late."

Madoka nodded and walked out. After she sat in her car, she read the note.

"_I'm just going to cut the chase. This place is where I had many slips and slides while you were a pro."_

Madoka thought to her past dates and smiled. She started up her car and drove off.

She parked again at the parking lot of the skating rink. She saw Yu at the claw machine and walked up to him. "Hello Yu!" she greeted, causing the green eyes boy to turn to her.

"'Doka!" Yu shouted with a grin. "You look pretty!"

Madoka blushed slightly. "Aw, thank you. Do you have the rose?"

Yu nodded and took out a rose that he hid in his sleeves. "Have a good time at your date later!" he said as he went back to the game.

"_Crystal waters and green grass. The perfect place to have a clichéd date."_

Madoka leaned back in her seat of the car. She couldn't help but think that this was getting annoying. It's getting late and she is still in this hunt. Even though this was very sweet, Madoka felt tired driving around.

"At least it's easy," she muttered.

She walked down the steps to the spot where she and Gingka had a picnicked lunched for their fifth anniversary date. She realized that it was going in order long before but didn't want to disappoint anyone so she didn't rush ahead.

Waiting for her was Tsubasa with his eagle. Tsubasa smiled at her and handed her the rose. "I want to say a few things to you right now but I figured Kyoya is getting annoyed for waiting too long," Tsubasa said to her with a friendly wink.

"Kyoya's in this?" Madoka said in shock. "I should get going then. Bye Tsubasa!"

She read the note quickly. _"Last month. I totally forgot and I brought you there to make you forgive me."_

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Who knew Kyoya would be waiting at a place like that?"

She stepped on the pedal and drove off.

Right outside the amusement park was Kyoya who was leaning on a pole with his arms crossed. He had an annoyed expression on his face. He saw Madoka and went up to her car. He threw her the rose and said gruffly, "Next time I'm put up to this, be quicker."

Then he left.

Madoka rolled her eyes and read the note excitedly. _"For the final rose and the date, go to the place we call ours."_

Madoka placed the rose on the seat next to her and drove out. It didn't take long for her to know where it was. They go there every weekend.

The drive lasted twenty minutes and when she finally parked, she was at the bottom of a hill. The sun already set and the stars were twinkling in the night sky like jewels from a pirate's treasure chest.

She took the roses and climbed up the hill. She gasped at the sight.

In front of her was a table for two with a white cloth over it. There were a few paper lanterns decorating the cherry blossom tree that hovered over the table. A tall candle was on the center of the table along with some food and beverages. It looked really simple yet romantic.

And even better, Gingka was leaning against the tree wearing a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Madoka chuckled when she saw that he still wore his headband that he rarely takes off.

Gingka flashed a grin at her and handed her a rose. Madoka took it and cocked her head. It was made of plastic. She gave him a questionable look.

"Happy seventh anniversary, Madoka," he said to her. "I hope that scavenger hunt didn't annoy you."

Madoka placed her hands on her hips. "Well, it did. Did you plan this all on your own?"

"It wasn't hard to do. I mean, these things are so clichéd. Aren't all dates are? So, I decided to add my own twist in. It was easy to get our friends to help...well, maybe except Kyoya."

"Six real and one fake?" Madoka asked as she held up the seven roses.

"Twelve roses with eleven real and one fake is clichéd," Gingka said. He grinned even wider. "I decided to have one rose for every month we dated. And I'll say my version: I'll love you until the last rose wilts."

Madoka crossed her arms. "Wilts? Not dies?"

"The rose wasn't alive to begin with," he pointed out.

"And for a rose to wither, it needs to be dehydrated. I believe it didn't need water to begin with."

Gingka pouted. "Madoka, you are making it very hard for some unromantic person like me to _be_ romantic."

Madoka laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. Gingka grinned again. "This very sweet of you, Gingka," Madoka said as they hugged.

"I love you," Gingka whispered.

"I love you too," Madoka beamed.

Gingka kissed her cheek and said, "Now let's eat! I'm starving and the food won't be good if it's cold! I didn't bring a microwave you know!"

* * *

**I feel like it's a bit rushed and not really romantic but I tried. I'm not always good with dialogue since I don't talk a lot myself so I kind of rushed it during the scavenger hunt. I hope it was still nice.**


End file.
